


Worthy

by Fien_C



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Worthy, prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:46:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fien_C/pseuds/Fien_C
Summary: The avengers want to prank Peter, but no one expected what would happen.
Kudos: 89





	Worthy

Peter was on his way to the Avengers tower after a long day full of boring classes and taunting words from no other than the school bully, Eugene ‘Flash’ Thompson. 

He walked into the tower and waved to the woman sitting behind the reception desk. Then Peter took his level 10 badge out of the front pocket of his backpack and scanned it while walking through security. Tony said he didn’t have to use his badge because FRIDAY recognized his biometrics, but he still did. 

After he stepped in the elevator and told FRIDAY to bring him to the penthouse, he took his phone out of his back pocket and answered a text from Ned. 

FRIDAY announced he had arrived in the penthouse, and Peter stepped out of the elevator. He was immediately greeted by Tony Stark, or what Peter calls him ‘dad’. 

Ever since Peter accidentally called Tony, dad after he woke up from a nightmare, Tony insisted on getting called dad. He actually stopped responding to anything else. In return, Tony would call Peter son.

“Hey kid, I have a surprise for you,” Tony said. “Really, what is it?” Peter asked excitedly. Not wanting to ruin the surprise and the prank, Tony just responded with, “You’ll see.”

Tony led Peter over to the common room, and no other than the god of thunder A.K.A. Thor was sitting on the couch. As the fanboy Peter secretly was, he immediately ran over to him and introduced himself.

What Peter didn’t know was that Thor and the other avengers had planned a prank against him. In the middle of Peter’s fanboy moment, Thor would hand him his hammer, knowing Peter would be too distracted to realize only people worthy of ruling Asgard could carry Mjölnir.

In the middle of one of Peter’s sentences, Thor reached out his hand holding Mjölnir towards Peter, and asked, “Could you hold this for a second?”

As expected, Peter was oblivious to what he got handed and reached out to grab the hammer. By now, all the avengers were impatiently waiting for the moment Peter would get pulled to the ground. However, to everyone’s surprise, Peter just grabbed Thor’s hammer and continued talking like nothing happened. 

Tony being the proud father he is, exclaims, “My kid is worthy!” Peter only now noticed everyone was staring at him and started getting self-conscious. He shrinked in on himself a bit and asked why everyone was looking at him like that. “Kid, look at what you’re holding.” Said Tony. 

Peter asserted his gaze down to his right hand and almost dropped the hammer in shock. “W-what? H-how? Isn’t Mjölnir supposed to be impossible to pick up?” He asked, realization hitting him. “Only the ones deemed worthy of ruling Asgard can wield Mjölnir.” Replied Thor. 

Even more confused than before, but also ecstatic. Peter added, only now comprehending what was happening, “wait, does this mean I can finally visit Asgard?”

“Yes, small Midgaurdian, I will take you with me next time I go home,” Thor answered with a fond and proud smile.


End file.
